


Unplanned, but Not Unwanted

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly needs to tell Sherlock something, She is unsure of how he will react, this is clearly inspired by something that may be possibly going on in the Cumberbatch family ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Molly has something she needs to tell Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet popped into my head on Friday while I was at work,
> 
> shortly after discovering that Sophie and Benedict might be having another baby :D
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"I'm pregnant."

The words left Molly's lips far sooner than she had meant them to. She had intended to build up to it, ease into telling him so that it wasn't a full shock to the system. But no, clearly her brain thought otherwise.

"Oh God!" she murmured before clamping her hand over her mouth.

They hadn't planned for this. They had never discussed the possibility of this happening, outside of them deciding that she take birth control and forgoing condoms. They had only been in a relationship for six months!

"Sherlock please say something!" she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

He just stood there, staring blankly ahead. Not moving, not even blinking. Then suddenly his Adam's apple bobbed slowly up and down as he swallowed. He blinked once, twice, three times, before he dropped to his knees.

"Sherlock?" His name came out as a squeak, but a rush of relief soared through her when he delicately placed his hands on her abdomen.

"You're pregnant?" he murmured, not looking up at her.

"Yes, yes I am." She placed her hands on the back of his head just as he pressed the side of his face to her stomach. Tears coursed down her cheeks as he slipped his arms around her and cradled her close.

"You're pregnant," he murmured again. "We're going to have a baby."

He released her from his hold and stood up, cupping her face in his hands before he kissed her tenderly.

"You're not upset?" she asked him.

His brow furrowed. "Why would I be upset?"

"Be-because we didn't plan for this! We never talked about it! And I - I don't know if you even want children!" she managed to stammer out, her emotions feeling all over the place.

He brushed away with his thumbs the few tears that had fallen down her face then kissed her tenderly once more.

"If you had asked me a year ago if I wanted children I would have most likely scoffed in your face," he said to her. "But that was a year ago, my thoughts have changed now. Drastically. And that is because we have been very happily in a relationship for six months now, and I have every intention for that to carry on for many, many years."

"You do?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, I do. I'm thinking around the lines of 'till death do us part."

Her eyes widened. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes. And don't think for one second that I only want to marry you because you're pregnant, that's not the reason at all. I want to marry you because I love you." He kissed her again as fresh tears fell from her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers and their gaze locked. "Will you say yes? Will you marry me?"

"Sherlock I - of course I'll marry you! Yes!"

He smiled widely and kissed her again, this time much more passionately. When they parted he dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to her belly.

"A child," he whispered, " _our_ child." He gave her stomach another kiss then stood.

"Is this a 10, Sherlock?" she questioned cheekily, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled widely once more. "A 12!" he declared exuberantly.

She let out a squeal as he scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the direction of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Please leave a review, I love them so much!
> 
> Also **PLEASE NOTE** I no longer have a tumblr, I deleted both thesecitystreets and sherlockian87
> 
> The sherlockian87 that is on tumblr IS NOT ME clearly someone took my name?! wtf ...


End file.
